The inventor is known in the sporting rifle sector as a great innovator, especially in relation to compressed air and CO2 rifles and pistols. Within this line improvement, this patent refers to a trigger for sporting rifles.
Thus, Spanish Patent 0493802 (ES8104552) “Compressed air gun”, is known from 1980, in the name of AIR MATCH, S.A.R.L., which refers to a compressed air gun. It basically comprises a frame, a barrel mounted on the same, a butt that can be closed against a stationary shoulder, a chamber with a displaceable piston to action of suction and compression air a trigger mechanism, which can be applied to or separated from the block in its assembly. The compression chamber closes and opens by the valve and communicates with the barrel by the passes. The piston is bolted to an operating lever to action the suction and compression movements. Firing is produced by trigger action which, by means of a series of levers and mechanisms, operates the impulse lever and the valve. Of application for mounting in pistol or carbine shaped.
European Patent 0467089 “Semi-automatic compressed gas pistol” is also known from 1991, in the name of Mr Thomas G. KOTSIOPOULOS, which refers to a compressed gas pistol fitted with a semi-automatic firing mechanism to allow sequences of successive shots. The trigger mechanism includes a lock with a latch arm, with a cam at one end and interconnection elements at the other end. The cam is positioned to close the firing chamber as the latch arm rotates. The interconnection is positioned to releases an actuator bolt as the latch arm rotates. A rewind spring repositions the actuator bolt in order to link up with the interconnection element once the firing chamber is discharged.